Stop Stalking Me!
by Demented-Clockwork
Summary: Krayon likes Erutis. Krayon stalks Erutis. Erutis doesn't like it. Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

**Stop Stalking Me!**

Summary:  Krayon likes Erutis.  Krayon stalks Erutis.  Erutis doesn't like it.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters in the manga.  

((Characters may be a little OOC.))

            One day at the Raenef castle, Chris, Erutis, Eclipse, and Raenef were all sleeping quietly in their beds.  It was very calm and peaceful.  Chris was just starting to wake up, when he heard a scream come from Erutis's room.  He jumped out of his bed and raced to Erutis's room.  He flung open the door and ran inside.  "What's going on Erutis?  Are you okay?" he asked her looking around her room.  Erutis didn't say anything, just glared at a corner.  Chris turned his head to see what she was glaring at.  In the corner, he saw Krayon, who was smiling at her.  Chris rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  "I can't believe I came running down here for that," he muttered angrily.

            After Chris left, Krayon walked over to Erutis's bed.  "Good morning," he said to her.  Erutis glared for a moment longer, then raised a hand and hit Krayon hard.  

            "Get out of my room!" she yelled.  She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the demon lord, who caught it easily.

            "I suffer so much for love," said Krayon dramatically.  Erutis cast Krayon one last glare, and walked out of her room.  She paused in her doorway, and turned back to him.  "Get out of my room before I remove you in pieces!" she yelled.  She headed down to the dining hall and sat down at the table, still in a bad mood.

            "What's wrong Eru?" asked Raenef her.  Erutis glowered for a moment, and prepared to answer but was interrupted.

            "Pass the rolls, will you?" asked Krayon, who was now sitting next to Erutis.  Erutis jumped.

            "What are you doing here?  Why do you keep following me?" Erutis asked angrily.  Krayon smiled lightly, but didn't answer since his mouth was full, and that wouldn't look good.  Erutis stood walked away from the table in a huff.

            "Stupid human," mumbled Eclipse under his breath.  "Let's go work on some magical studies Master Raenef."

            "Okay," said Raenef happily, as he stood to follow Eclipse to practice magical studies.  Krayon finished his roll and then stood and went to find Erutis.  Chris continued eating for a moment before looking around and noticing everyone else had left.

            "Aw, why do I have to clean everything up?" he grumbled.  Chris grabbed a few plates and carried them towards the kitchen.

            Outside in the garden, Erutis was practicing with her sword, and singing.  "I am the greatest sword-master, nobody else is better or faster, I am never a disaster, I am the greatest sword-master!"  She grinned for a moment.  "I could be a songwriter if I wanted," she said grinning.  Her grin vanished when she heard someone clapping.

            "Wonderful," said Krayon smiling at her.  Erutis glared at him, a vein popping on her forehead.  

            "Will you stop STALKING ME!"

A/N:  Review and tell me if I should write more please! ^__^


	2. Part II

Stop Stalking Me! Part II 

By: Dunaraniel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  I'm borrowing them, for my amusement.

Now…onto part II!

            Erutis was lying in the hammock outside of the castle of Raenef.  A few feet away, Chris was crouched down with something in his hand.  He was muttering to himself in a slightly deranged way.  Erutis caught a bit of what he said.  It sounded like he was planning to summon a demon so he could destroy them.  She rolled her eyes and turned away.

            Meanwhile, Chris had finished his demon summoning runes.  "This time," he said, "I will make sure to get a true demon lord!"  He grinned his eyes glinting madly.  "I summon thee, oh vile demon!  Come and meet your doom!" he cried.  The runes flashed, and a cloud of smoke appeared.  Erutis rolled over, and coughed.  She looked at the smoke, waiting to see what Chris had summoned.  When the smoke cleared, she let out a gasp and glared at Chris. 

            "You summoned _him_?" she yelled angrily, and pointed to Lord Krayon, who was now standing in the circle.  He brushed of the tiny bit of dust that had dared mar his perfection and stepped forward.

            "My love how wonderful to see you again!" Krayon cried.  He walked over to Erutis and embraced her.

            Erutis' eye twitched slightly.  She then screamed and jumped out of his arms.  "Get away from me!" she yelled.  She grabbed her sword and pointed it at him.  "Stay back or suffer the wrath of a sword-master!"

            At this moment, Eclipse and Raenef walked out.  "What's going on here?" asked Eclipse.  He glared at Chris, who was covered in dust.

            Krayon went over and stood next to Erutis, and then smiled as a brilliant thought appeared in his head.  "Eclipse, do you think I could bring Erutis back to my castle for a while?" he asked.

            Eclipse smiled.  _It would get rid of one of the humans for a while,_ he thought.  He then nodded.  "Yes, I see no reason why you can't.  That is, unless master Raenef has a problem with it?" he said looking over at his young lord.

            Raenef smiled.  "That's a great idea!  It'll be like a vacation, Eru!" he said.

            Krayon smiled.  "Wonderful!  Then let's leave right now!"  He went into the castle and quickly gathered Erutis' things, while Erutis stood, dumbstruck.   He reappeared outside, and grabbed Erutis.  "Now my love let us go to my castle!" 

            As the two of them vanished, Chris heard Erutis cry out, "I'm going to kill you for summoning him Chris!"  He gulped and headed inside, to enjoy what may very well be his last few days.  Raenef and Eclipse went off to practice being a proper demon lord.

The End.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short.  Now, this story is done.  But! Fear not for!   A sequel shall be written.  Not sure when but it will happen!

Review please!


End file.
